Snakes N' Barrels (band)
Snakes N' Barrels is Pickles' first band. They enjoyed enormous success as a glam metal/hard rock band in the 1980s. However, they eventually folded due to constant drug abuse, as well as Pickles' growing disdain for the glam metal genre, needing heavier music. After its end, Pickles went on to join Dethklok, while the rest of the members suffered from poverty and sobriety. History When they hold a reunion tour with Pickles, they are all driven insane by the drug the Tribunal's military developed called Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake (Pickles' years of severe drug and alcohol abuse, combined with smoking government weed since the age of 6 for kiddie glaucoma have rendered him "immune to just about everything", sparing him their fate). According to Murderface, during the concert the other members were "clawing their eyes out" and "throwing up acid blood". While the rest of Dethklok doesn't like the band's music, they change their minds after hearing the brutal reunion concert and the recording of the concert which consists of Snakes N' Barrels screaming and gibbering in an insane manner. .]] In Snakes N' Barrels II the band returns to normal and reunites again, but this time without Pickles. They replace him with Rikki Kixx, who helped them rehabilitate due to the "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake"'s intended purpose as a mind control drug. They obtain a restraining order against Pickles after Rikki Kixx tells them that he is the reason why they keep doing drugs. This makes Pickles furious, and he decides to go to L.A to sneak into the "SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show" where they are supposed to play. The band tells Pickles that they are better off without him and Pickles is taken away from them by security. The band goes on stage and starts playing as the more dangerous effects of the "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" take effect, causing ghost snakes to come out of every orifice of their bodies and makes their drug hallucinations visible to the audience members, killing some while the others all start drinking and using drugs as Pickles assaults Rikki for stealing his band. It is unknown of what happened to the band afterwards. In "Tributeklok", the former members of the Dethklok tribute band Thunderhorse start a Snakes N' Barrels tribute band called "Sepents N' Containers" after being kicked out of Thunderhorse by Dethklok. One of their flyers is seen on a wall advertising their band, only to be covered by a Thunderhorse flyer put up by Nathan. Albums Fictional: *''No time for Antivenom'' Band members Current lineup *Rikki Kixx- vocals (beaten and disfigured by Pickles) *Sammy "Candynose" Twinskins- drums (a crack cocaine fiend; sober) *Antonio "Tony" DiMarco Thunderbottom- bass guitar (once a major alcoholic; now sober) *Snizzy "Snazz" Bullets- rhythm guitar, lead guitar (after Pickles' release) (hallucinogens and heroin left him with partial paralysis in the face and has a bald scarred scalp, the result of a botched hair transplant; also sober) Former members *Pickles- vocals, lead guitar (retired and later became the drummer of Dethklok) Known Snakes N' Barrels songs *"Water Horsey Blues" *"Kill You" (Later covered by Dethklok with Pickles on vocals, released on deluxe edition of the The Dethalbum) Trivia *Snakes N' Barrels is a parody of late 1980s glam and hair metal bands, particularly Guns N' Roses, the name being an example. Other examples include: **Outlandish, macho but outrageous stage getup **Bassist Antonio "Tony" DiMarco Thunderbottom's top hat (a reference to lead guitarist Slash, who later lent guest vocals to an episode in Metalocalypse) **Pickles wearing a bandana and singing in a low, baritone style voice (a reference to singer Axl Rose) **Rikki Kixx's dancing style, an aspect seen more often through Steven Tyler of Aerosmith **The group's constant drug use, which was a habit common among glam bands, but most notorious through Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, and Aerosmith **The majority of the band abandoning their lead singer due to tensions, fallouts, and/or disgust with aforementioned drug habits (several band members left Guns N' Roses post 1994, and Pickles was replaced with Rikki Kixx). **Rikki Kixx's name, a parody of Mötley Crüe bassist Nikki Sixx **Although the band is listed as glam metal, "Water Horsey Blues" is more in the style of Guns N' Roses, heavily reflecting their song "Garden of Eden" from Use Your Illusion I. Guns N' Roses is often loosely lumped in with the glam metal scene, but technically does not have the poppy, power chord-based glam metal sound - embracing more of a classic rock style with punk rock influences. However, "Kill You" distinctively hearkens to glam metal. **Another example of Guns N'Roses reference is Snizzy "Snazz" Bullets' partial face paralysis from years of drug abuse, resulting in his slurred speech, similar to Guns N'Roses' former drummer Steven Adler. **Yet another parallel between the 2 is that they both have a hot tempered, (as stated above) bandana wearing, red headed addict as their lead singer. *All four members have pun-based names referring to either body functions/parts and/or cocaine and drug usage. Category:Snakes N' Barrels Category:Snakes N' Barrels Members Category:Organizations Category:Rockstars Category:Rock Bands Category:SOBERTOWN USA Category:Drug and Alcohol Abusers Category:Heroes